Halfway
by Oliver's Cupcakes
Summary: Maya Ainsley has lived near Edward and Alphonse her entire life. She's always been best friends with the two and Winry. But when Scar kills her and Edward somehow brings her back, they're in for a big surprise... Crappy summary. Some EdxOC, possibly other pairings. Shoooorrrttt chappteeerrrss
1. Chapter 1

"Brother, we can't do this! Remember what happened last time?"

"I know," Ed growled stubbornly, "I know, I know, I know... but we can't lose her. Besides, we're better alchemists now! And what more do we have to lose?"

Al sighed angrily. "All I'm saying is this is illegal and the risk is too great." Edward glared at the suit of armor, staying silent. With a final sigh, Alphonse loyally followed his brother to the secluded spot he had made just an hour ago for the purpose of this transmutation. When faced with the huge transmutation circle, All looked at Ed. "You're using a circle?" He asked in surprise. Ed nodded. 'Everything has to be perfect."

The materials for a human body were placed in the center of the circle. Also included was a locket with a blue gem in it. Finally, Ed did just as he had four years ago, cutting his finger to drop some blood into the mixture. "It'll work this time," he assured Al and himself. He got down on his knees. "Helping me?" the alchemist questioned his brother without looking up. Alphonse nodded forlornly and placed his hands on the circle. Edward did the same. The cave was lit with a purple glow, bringing about memories of years before. Both boys winced at the memory brought on by the transmutation. "Something's different," Al murmured. Ed shivered. "You're right. There's no bad feeling.. what does that mean?"

The circle grew brighter and brighter. Edward's eyes got an insane look in them. "It's working," he murmured. "It's really working!" Screeching, now. Over and over, he repeated the words. Alphonse shivered, looking up at his brother. _This is crazy, it can't be working.._

Maya's POV

White light.. I blink. Where am I? I was fighting.. yes, fighting alongside end and Al. The scarred man.. he did something, didn't he? He grabbed my head and.. there was an intense pain, blood everywhere.. then everything went black.

What is this place?

In every direction, there is only white, except behind me.. a massive, foreboding gate. And a voice. _"Enter when you are ready,"_ it beckons. I turn to get a better look at the gate. _"You've only been dead a few hours,"_ the voice continues.

_Dead? I'm.. I'm dead?_

No.. I'm mistaken... _"It's true."_ How'd it know my thoughts? Then another voice. "It's working, it's working! Maya, do you hear me? Come back! Come back here!" Is that.. Ed? "_Seems your friend wants you,"_ the voice sighs._ "And, holy crap, he's doing it right. Hmm... besides one thing."_ I shiver. Something about what he just said... I hear a loud creaking sound and turn in shock to the doors behind me. Hundreds of ink black arms reach out. I scream. "Ed! Get me out of this you idiot!" The arms pull me in, and...

Truth.

That's all I can describe it as, this flood of knowledge.. I can't take it. But I can't close my eyes. It's as if they're pried open.. and then pain. Horrible pain as my arm is severed from my body. _"This is the price you pay for returning to the world,"_ the voice echoes, surrounding me, swallowing me until it's ringing in my ears. I think I scream, but it's muted, quiet in a scary way. You'd think the lack of the bloodcurdling sound would comfort me, but now I'm straining for any sound whatsoever.

And suddenly, every thing stops.

I look around, again confused. I'm sitting on my knees in a slowly fading, complicated... transmutation circle? Blood streaks my clothing, coming from my arm. Or rather, lack thereof. My left arm, like in the... dream, has been severed. I grimace; before I had only barely noticed the pain but now it comes in full force. I then glance up with a gasp. A rather short blond sits in front of me. He wears his hair with bangs and a long braid, a small antennae to top it off. He wears a red cloak, I recall him being asked about it on multiple occasions. Black jacket, sleeveless top and pants and platform shoes, and two automail limbs from a similar situation as this one.

I look at him with a teary smile. "Edward."


	2. Chapter 2

Edward rushed towards the girl in a slightly out of character move to confirm she was real. _Am I hallucinating?_ He tentatively reached out to touch her right arm. There, feeling.. she.. she was real. "Maya, it really is you." He mumbled, a silent tear rolling down his cheek. "We did it," Al stated, as if it were not obvious. It was then that Edward noticed her missing limb. He gasped. "The gate.. It did this to you, didn't it?" Maya nodded in silence. "Let's go..." Ed said, helping the girl up. She put her remaining arm over his shoulders. _She's still weak..._ Ed thought. _That's okay, she's back._

The threesome made their way steadily, quietly up the hill without uttering a word. They stayed in the shadows; it would end badly if anyone saw the bleeding girl. Soon they had made it to the home of the Rockbells. At that moment, Winry burst through the door, having seen the three from her window above. She gasped to see Maya; she'd always been jealous of her relationship with Edward, but she still grieved for her. Rather than jealousy, her face was instead lit with shock. Hadn't she seen Maya die just hours before?

"Maya.." she breathed. The girl was missing her arm. Winry looked up to glare at Ed. "You tried again, didn't you?" Edward nodded solemnly. "Winry, it's not the time to argue.. Maya needs your help." This time it was Winry who stayed quiet.

They half carried Maya into the house and sat her down. Pinako swiftly proceeded to bandage her wound. "Thanks," Maya half whimpered. The woman only nodded. Maya looked up at Ed ad Al. "I always said if I ever lost a limb I'd want automail," she said, confirming their thoughts. She smiled weakly.

"So, was I dead?" Ed nodded. "So that's what that place was.." she murmured. "Hey, redhead!" Winry called. Maya smiled warmly at the use of the old nickname. "Yeah, blondy?" Winry shrugged. "So you want automail?" Maya nodded. Winry's eyes shone. "I'll start right away!" Despite her injuries, Maya laughed a bit. "Same old gearhead. This isn't a dream."

She looked up at Ed. "So how'd you do it?" She asked. "Same way we... tried with mom. Except this time we're better. And we added your locket."

With her right hand, Maya fingered the locket Edward had given to her five years ago. She smiled tenderly. That had been the year before the brothers had tried to resurrect their mother. Maya had known Ed and Al since before she could remember. She had listened to Edward rant about how Al always asked when their father returned, helped search for the younger brother when the two argued, shared Winery's grief over her parents' death, and studied alchemy with both boys. She cried with Ed and Al when their own mother died, secretly spied on them while they planned to return her to life, and stood hidden in frozen horror in the shadows when they tried it. She raced after them as they went to the Rockbells' home to heal end, bursting through the door with her face covered in tears. Maya had supported Ed's decision to become a State Alchemist and had accompanied the boys on their search for the philosopher's stone. And the had been fighting Scar when he took her head in his hand and basically blew her up. But she never thought Ed and Al would try and return her to life if she died.

Maya's POV

Days later, Winry is attaching my arm. "Hey, Maya? This is gonna hurt," Ed says helpfully. "Really?" I snap playfully. We laugh. Winry approaches to connect the nerves to the automail. "Okay. One, two, three!"

I knew it would hurt, but I didn't know it'd be this painful!

I scream as the arm is attached. Poor Ed, going through this at 11 years old! Edward grins nervously. "Not everyone's awesome enough to keep from screaming." I proceed to punch him in the stomach with my metal arm. He reels backwards, caught by surprise. "It works just fine," I smirk, glancing at Winry. "You never cease to amaze me."

Winry, however, tilts her head. "Usually patients have trouble using it at first..." I shrug. "Just lucky?" That's when Edward shakes his head, a shocked look suddenly on his face. "Maya, I think... give me your hand." Confused, I hold up my right arm, the fleshy one.

Ed quickly transmutes a small knife from the nearest metal object. He makes a small cut on my hand. I wince as it bleeds. Then my eyes open wide with shock. The cut has sealed itself, leaving nothing more than a drop of blood on my palm.


End file.
